


curiosity killed the cat

by songstress



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, References to Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstress/pseuds/songstress
Summary: In which Kylo Ren finds something unexpected and alarming in Poe's mind.





	curiosity killed the cat

Poe opened his eyes, gingerly. That torture session – sorry, _information extraction exercise_ \- seemed to have ended rather abruptly.

Kylo was standing very still. 

“What?” Poe said, groggy, when the silence dragged on too long. “Did you get to the section marked Porn, Don’t Read? Your fault.”

Kylo’s snarl sounded more incoherent than usual, which was pretty dang incoherent.

“If we’re taking a break, I could use some snacks,” Poe said. 

Kylo surged back towards him. He did seem to be going in for looming menace in a big way these days. Poe tried to look unimpressed.

“My _mother_?!!!!”

Oh. 

Oh shit.

Poe took refuge in effrontery. Best defense, good offense, etc. “Like I wouldn’t find daydreams about you sucking off Darth Vader if I went messing around in _your_ mind.”

Kylo’s teeth were audibly grinding, his scandalized outrage eloquent in every line of his very dramatic fashion sense. 

But he hadn’t punched Poe yet, so Poe rashly continued. “Stay out of my memories about last Harvest Day, if you don’t want an eyeful.” He grinned, a little shakily but with no lessening of his usual rakish charm, and let his teeth catch his bottom lip. It was bleeding, but that didn’t seem relevant at the moment.

As Kylo shrieked and lurched towards him, Poe closed his eyes and thought _I win_. There might be all sorts of terrors yet to come, but however powerful Kylo might be, Poe would not flinch or beg before him.

He held his fleeting victory tight, and tried not to think of the way the General’s eyes sparkled when she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an 100-words prompt at FFA, "I'm in love with your mom, oops".


End file.
